


Broken Fox and the sexy nekoshou

by EmillyOrochi



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Naruto
Genre: Buuuut yeah i need a lot of time so love me, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soo 1 chap isnt that baaaaad, no tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmillyOrochi/pseuds/EmillyOrochi
Summary: A little boy about twelve was on his knees, unconscious and bound in chains to the wall and floor. He was wearing raggy clothes, just torn blue jeans that were obviously from the trash. He also wore a simple grey T-shirt, just soaked in dirt and grime. It was obvious the clothes were from the trash. He had a large gash under his right eye that went down towards the middle of his cheek. It was a scar now, but it was obviously a knife wound. He was so skinny, it was obvious he wasn't eating very much. There was food placed before him, but they were from the morning before, as the boy seemed to refuse to eat. His wrists and ankles were chaffed and raw, as he was obviously in chains for a very long time. He had short, spiky and dirty golden hair. If he opened his eyes, you would see he had chocolate azure eyes as well, matching the color of his hair.
Relationships: Naruto uzumaki/kuroka
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

A little boy about twelve was on his knees, unconscious and bound in chains to the wall and floor. He was wearing raggy clothes, just torn blue jeans that were obviously from the trash. He also wore a simple grey T-shirt, just soaked in dirt and grime. It was obvious the clothes were from the trash. He had a large gash under his right eye that went down towards the middle of his cheek. It was a scar now, but it was obviously a knife wound. He was so skinny, it was obvious he wasn't eating very much. There was food placed before him, but they were from the morning before, as the boy seemed to refuse to eat. His wrists and ankles were chaffed and raw, as he was obviously in chains for a very long time. He had short, spiky and dirty gold hair. If he opened his eyes, you would see he had chocolate blue eyes as well, matching the color of his hair.

The room he was in was little more than a jail cell, only a cot which looked unused and a toilet with a sink. There was soap of course and there was a toothbrush and toothpaste, though by the looks of it, the boy gave up on personal hygiene a long time ago. There was a metal door which had two slots on it. One up top for people to look in and for him to look out and a slot near the bottom where the food was slid in or other items. There was no windows so there was no indication was time of day it was.

It was the large metal door opened up with no sound at all, obviously well oiled. As the bright light from the hallway shined in, the little boy opened his eyes and looked up, his expression full of defeat. He was just broken down into nothing, unable to do anything but lay there. He watched as a large man walked into the room and removed his chains before yanking the boy to his feet, picking him up roughly over his shoulders and carrying him off. A few minutes later, they arrived in a large shower room, like a locker room. After being brutally shoved into the wall with a resounding thump, the boy was immediately hit with a large blast of water, from a hose. The boy was stripped of his clothes prior to this of course.

"Get behind his ears!" Yelped a female, who was giggling with sadistic glee.

"Wanna do the honors Rach?" The big man said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun! Let me give this boy a nice wash down."

"Be careful, this boys stench might knock you out."

"Ha ha! I thought you were going to say something like this hose would be too much for me to handle."

"You've handled bigger hoses than this one babe."

"Yea, your brother."

"Ouch. That's hurtful."

"He he." The woman giggled out, washing the boy with the hose.

The boy was crouched in the corner, cowering from the hoses powerful jets of water. It stung greatly on his beaten body.

After the 'shower', the boy was dragged back to his cell where he was tossed inside by the man before having his hair pulled and having his face look up at the man. The man was a massive hulk of a man, muscles bulging. He was a Russian and looked at the boy with cold eyes.

"Naruto, you can act like you are just a broken toy and nothing less, but I will mold you into what my client desires here very soon. Just you wait. She tasked me with finding the most suitable boy for the job. She likes the young ones so much. So, I found you and I have taken great pleasure in beating that defiance you had out of you. Your parents made you strong, but you are truly just a weak little boy. Pathetic. Now you should eat, you will need your strength for tonight... Hahahahah." The Russian laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the boy on the cold hard ground, not even snapping him into the chains. The boy was so weak willed and broken he would just lay on the cold dirty ground.

Naruto Uzumaki. He was taken from his loving home at the age of 7 and shoved into the life of debauchery and brutality. He was being cultivated to be in the sex slave trade, supposedly a female was into the younger boys, in their early teens, thirteen to fourteen, so he was sought out. He was chosen because of his father. His father was a hunk of a man, a model in the Japanese fashion industry and was a male stripper in his younger years. Due to this, they took Naruto in assumption he had his fathers genes in good lookingness. This was what he was told at least.

The kidnapping took place in the middle of the night on naruto's birthday, in the wee morning. His father was quick to get the shotgun but was quickly brought down with a gunshot to the head. naruto's mother screamed at the sight but she was hit in the head with the bottom of a gun, knocking her out and sending her into the hospital. Naruto was only 7 and was easily captured from his bed in the middle of the night. He screamed and cried until he was also knocked out with a gun and taken into a black unmarked van. The kidnapping only took ten minutes and they were out twenty minutes before the police even arrived from a call from a neighbor. The father died instantly from the gunshot though.

he was beaten by the older man, every day for two years. He was defiant for a year, but it took a year to completely break the boy into nothing. After that, the beatings slowed down but never stopped. The man took great pleasure in beating up a helpless child. There were many females in the operation and they were just as cruel as the men, if not crueler, taking part in the savagery. One female gave him the nasty scar under his eye, just because he wouldn't give her a kiss on the cheek for being such a good mommy. The knife was shoved into his skin and muscle right under his eye. He screamed and cried for mercy, but the woman just snarled and tore it down his face, until she hit his lower jaw and she removed the blade. She forced his lips to her cheek, making Naruto kiss her as his blood and tears mixed on her own cheek and on the ground. Naruto was treated like he was just some toy for them to play with, which for what they were doing he was only a toy.

There was actually very few men in the operation, only the large muscle man, the doctor and the chef. Three men and plenty of women. They were all good looking females too, yet they were mean. Naruto was not touched though by the women, yet he knew everything there was to know about sex. He was forced to endure the painfully accurate classes that taught him how to behave for his mistress.

He was whipped weekly and his body looked like a tic tac toe board after three years of it. His back was bloody and pulpy after the whipping that the body could never truly heal and his body was just badly scarred. His bones were broken constantly and he was still beaten with broken bones. There was a doctor on hand but never gave him any sort of numbing agent and just painfully reset his bones or fixed him up. The entire operation was a cruel one, no one showed any sort of care for him and he forgot what it was like to be loved. He was close to being turned into a toy by the men and women, but luck was on his side...

After about three hours after the 'shower', Naruto began to hear screams of death and pain. It took only two minutes, but all the screamed died down and everythign was silent. It was then his door opened silently and a beautiful black haired female stood in the door way. Her hair rained down like silk and she was absolutely stunning. She looked at Naruto with a smile on her face and she reached a hand out to him. As he reached out to his savior, something that he wasn't sure why he did, he left his stomach wide open and the female gave him a wicked grin. Two black wings came out from her back, as black as the midnight sky. Feathers rained down around Naruto and he watched as a spear of light came out of her hand and was shoved into his gut like a rapier. His eyes went wide before they narrowed again, his life quickly leaving his body.

"Sorry kid, but I never came to rescue you. I had to take care of what was growing inside of you. It's power scared my superiors and I took it upon myself to rid it of this world. No hard feelings. I made sure to put extra power in it to quickly end your life. Farewell." The black haired woman said, disappearing in a flash of feathers.

With his life leaving his body at a rapid pace, Naruto weakly stood up to his feet and began to wobble out the door. He knew his time was nearing its end, but he wanted to see the outside world once more before he died. He would never see his father or his mother again he knew, but at least he could die seeing the world. As he reached the outside world, he collapsed on the grass outside, a trail of blood coming from the building. With the amount of blood lost, he should have been dead when he was struck in the gut, but naruto's will denied death and kept him moving. As his eyes closed and his life left, the last thing he saw was a purple haired beauty standing before him with a gentle smile on her face and he heard one last voice.

"I will take you in and let you live your life again. So from now on, you live for me."


	2. 2 correction

**I own nothing.**

A young man of 17 was on a bed, his hips thrusting into another. On a bed with a black velvety curtain was two figures, the young man in question and the purple haired female. She was on her hands and knees, her face buried in her soft black pillows while the young man slammed into her, his hands on her hips. She was screaming in ecstasy as the boy hit every one of her spots, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. On the bed were three other females, all of which were splayed out in various positions with their legs twitching. Sweat and white fluid covered their bodys, all of which had an intense orgasm prior to the current display of lewd behavior.

The young man was letting out no sound except the lewd slapping of skin upon skin and the wet sounds of a womanhood being ravaged brutally. The young man had no emotion on his face, just a blank stare like a doll. His eyes were blue and his messy hair, which was messy because of the previous females clinging onto him, was blonde . Yes, this young man was naruto Uzumaki. His body was no longer scrawny and weak. He showed a great musculature, a good six pack, though he wasn't disgustingly muscular either. His arms were still a bit thin in comparison to other muscular people, but he still had a good deal of muscle if any would just take a look. He was a very sexy and handsome man, just like his father and what the kidnappers predicted.

naruto had ravaged the other females in the bed, his stamina and will unparallel. Though, his will was questionable. His mind was completely broken, his eyes hollow and devoid of any emotion. Back in the cell where he stayed under the kidnappers thumb, his eyes were filled with pain, depression, loneliness, and anger. Now, they were just empty like death. He was what he was taught to be from the beginning. A toy. A toy which was to pleasure the female sex and to serve his mistress with every fiber of his being. He was no longer a human being in mind, just a mindless drone bent on fucking and serving.

Yup, was a sex slave. He was trained from the very beginning on how to be one. He was taken from his lovely home in Japan, where his father was a male model and his mother was a house wife. His father died in the kidnapping while his mother was taken to a hospital and was in a coma. Of course, Naruto was told his mother was dead, by the kidnappers, only to further ensure he had no will left to fight off the mind control. Naruto was sex slave to a devil, the purple haired beauty who took him from the jail and gave him a new life.

Naruto was a devil. A creature of night and of myth, a creature who is known throughout history to be evil, according to religion, though no one would have guessed that religion was wrong all along. Well accuracy wise. The devils were a race, not just one person who commanded a horde of demons to do his bidding. Not a single person who wanted to bring down heaven and to bring down the human race. While devils did use humans to further their power, it wasn't out of malicious intent. Not at all. Just how business was run in the underworld. Religion also was wrong because there wasn't just one religion that was real. Hindu, Norse, Chinese, Japanese, Greek, Roman and many other factions of religion existed. Yes, even Anubis the Egyptian God of the Dead existed. This was a world unlike anyone could have dreamed, but "There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, then are dreamt of in your philosophy."

This devil, this purple headed temptress was none other then, Houki Asmodeous, daughter to the Great Devil-King, Falbium Asmodeous. As such, she was quite a popular figure in the devil world. While she did not work in any important position like her father, she was treated like royalty was expected. Of course no one, not even her father, knew that underneath her beautiful and kind exterior, existed a cruel succubus who had quite the lewd and naughty fetish.

Naruto thrusted into his mistress and released a load of his warm essence deep into her womb, filling her belly up with his warmth. She collapsed into her silky sheets, her own orgasm ripped through her spine like a bullet, her womanhood clenching the air like a black hole, her body spasming from the release. Naruto sat there on his knees, waiting for his next orders. It took about five minutes, but his mistress lifted her body up without care, her large breasts bouncing as she smiled down at the other females.

"Isn't he has good as I said?"

They all nodded and breathed a yes. They were still very weak from the rough fucking that Naruto was commanded to give them.

Houki giggled into her hand and stretched her body, giving a loud yawn, looking at Naruto . She gave him a sly grin and rubbed under his chin with a slender finger before chuckling.

"Well, weren't you worth all the wait. I'm so glad they were able to make good on their promise and turn you into such a good little toy. Of course, I had to do the finishing touches, but I didn't expect the Fallen Angel to step in, but it was worth it in the end. Didn't take much effort on my part." She giggled out, her evil eyes looking upon him. She had just told him a dark secret, though he secretly knew all along though he never had proof. Houki was the reason he was kidnapped in the first place. She was the reason he suffered for so long and now, he was a sex slave for her, unable to think on his own. All he knew was to serve and to fuck. Everyone may think that men can't be raped, but they are all wrong... men can be raped just as much as a female can, yet no one will believe one...

naruto was 'rescued' when he was twelve, almost thirteen, and taken into the custody of his mistress, and though he thought he was saved, only a week passed since he was rescued and he was showed how cruel his mistress could be. Spankings, his body being violated constantly and his will being torn away from him. While he was never whipped or punched or just brutally being clobbered, he was showed that sexual activitys can be just as bad if not worse. His purity was taken when he was thirteen as he was bound in chains. All he could hear was the taunting and sexy laughter from his mistress.

"You may say no, but your cock never lies. It wants this. Hahaha. Otherwise it could never get up!" She taunted and laughed. Every time she would take him, she would say this.

It took three years, but when he was sixteen, his will and mind were completely shattered, the only thing remaining was an empty shell. A lifeless doll that followed orders to a T. He was subjected to massive amounts of sex and debauchery, having already fucked his mistress every day since he was first violated, if not multiple times. He also was passed around to many other female devils, not even part of Houkis peerage. She paid off several debts using Naruto's body and she never once cared. She had no trouble letting him screw other girls, or letting other girls have a taste of Naruto's body. She infact engaged in quite lewd activity's with the other girls, threesomes were quite common. naruto was also part of a six female orgy at one point as well.

While naruto was being treated as nothing but man meat, he was also ordered to train his body and get stronger for rating games. naruto had actually competed in such competitions before and he was quite strong. He was brutal in his attacks as he was in his fuckings, breaking bones quite normal for him. He was vicious. So naruto was either in the bedroom, the kitchen for cooking or the gym. Yes, naruto was the cook for Houki and her peerage and was quite good at it. He was treated as a female is stereotyped to be. You know in the kitchen or the bedroom.

Houki wasn't exactly the brightest of them all, as she never knew that naruto had a secret power inside of him. A powerful power inside of his own body. Not even he knew, but unknown to him, as he gained strength he would awaken this power. And this power would change his life forever.

Houki clapped and spoke to naruto. "Alright, be a good boy and go to bed naruto. I want a breakfast of French Toast in the morning before I wake up. Now shoo." Houki said, as naruto left her bed and her room, leaving the four girls in the bed they shared. He made his way down the hallway of the large mansion on the human world, somewhere in Japan. naruto had no idea where he was but it wasn't like he cared now.

naruto made his way to his room under the staircase, a very small space that only had a small bed. Yes, he lived the Harry lifestyle if not worse. As he laid on his bed, his mind immediately shut off like a light and he was shoved into his dreamscape, though it was normally just a bland and black where he sat in the corner. It started out as such, but about five minutes later, it turned into Antarctica. He wasn't cold oddly but he knew he was supposed to be. It was then some rumbling appeared and out of a large mound of ice and snow, appeared a slender and icy blue dragon. It stretched out and let out a yawn, loud and feminine. It was then the Dragon noticed the boy and she narrowed her eyes. Yes this was a female dragon . She had ice blue eyes, just like her body, though just a shade or two darker. Her claws on all four of her legs were long and sharp and her tail ended in a wicked looking spike. Her back was smooth of any sort of spikes, though her head had two small horns. Her slender mouth however was that of a spinosaurus and so was her teeth.

She stared at the boy for quite some time, his emotionless and blank stare staring up at her. She cocked an eyebrow or at least that is what she attempted to do if she had one. She however did arch the top of her eye, quite curious with the boy.

"So you are my host? I could of sworn I was dead. Hahaha, I guess they failed after all in ridding of me completely. So tell me, what is your name?" She asked. naruto just stared up at her, not even answering. She wasn't his mistress. "Hmm. Why is it you are silent? Are you scared?"

No answer.

She narrowed her eyes, not liking being ignored. Or at least someone not talking to her when she was talking to them. It was then her head quickly dipped to the ground and she let out a loud growl of pain, her slender claws on her head, holding her head as if she had a massive headache. Well actually she was having a massive headache. She was reliving naruto's life as they were connecting finally. She let out growls of pain, fury, and sadness, all in one go, her body shuddering. When the pain and images stopped, she looked at the boy with a look of pity. She moved over to the boy and circled around him until her body could wrap around him. At least put him in the middle. Her large and long reptilian tail wrapped around his body protectively as her long wings also did the same. She laid her head near the boy, nuzzling him softly.

"I'm so sorry my dear boy. I can't believe that there are people who have suffered as much as you have. I guess I was given to you to protect you... my name is Kurama. I've been called Tailed beast before though. I am one of the legendary Dragons, equal if not greater then the twin heaven dragons. I was known by many names. "The Frost Dragon Snydra.", "The Great Mother dragon.", or one that I wasn't fond of. "The Ice Bitch.""

naruto sat there in the protective cocoon of the dragon, not speaking or moving. He however felt a warmth he barely remembered. The hug of his mother. The love of his mother. The protective feeling of his blanket. This warmth was only the beginning of his recovery.

"I will help you right now naruto. You won't have to feel the pain any longer. You can be back to as normal as possible. You can live a life now... no longer will you have to be a slave. Just let me in... let me take control. Release your mind to be... let me in..."

As if on command, naruto woke up with a jump, his body sitting straight up. His eyes were closed but a smile spread across his face. It was sinister and full of malicious intent. His eyes opened and no longer were they chocolate orbs. No... they were the color of ice. naruto stood out of his bed and made his way through the house, heading to his mistresses room. As he opened the door, his mistress woke up and she peered out into the darkness. As her vision quickly turned to normal, she spotted naruto in the darkness, her devil eyes able to see everything.

"naruto? What are you doing here? I told you to go to bed."

naruto strode over the bed, his blue eyes staring right at his mistress, ignoring the other females on the bed.

"naruto. I said go to bed!" Houki yelled, awakening the other girls. She glared at naruto, not liking the defiance. "Don't make me punish you!"

"Punish? Haven't you been doing that from the very beginning to him?" Asked a very feminine voice from naruto's mouth. Yes, the voice of Kurama appeared and she spoke through him.

Houki quickly sat up and looked at him. "You aren't naruto are you?"

"How observant of you. No I am not him."

Kurama walked over to Houki and stood before her.

"Who are you?" Houki said, summoning her knife behind her back, her hand clutching the blade.

"My name doesn't matter, but I guess telling you won't matter, since you will be dead." Houki was quick and aimed her knife at naruto's throat but his hand shot up and grabbed onto her hand, quickly twisting and breaking the wrist. Kurama smiled through naruto and his other hand raised covered in an icy blue gauntlet.

"The name is Kurama. A dragon of Legend." The fingers were tipped in savage claws which came down quickly and removed the ability to scream from Houki, who fell back on her bed. The blood began to pool around her body as her life quickly left her body. The screams from the other girls, who were frozen in fear at the sight of naruto changed, were quickly silenced with more swipes from the gauntlet.

As Kurama left the room she made her way out of the mansion and quickly began to head away from the area, taking Naruto back home.

The room left behind looked like a painting with all the blood everywhere and all girls were treated the same way. Throats removed with three gashes in the throat. Kurama wasn't cruel and just ended their lives. It wasn't what they deserved, but it was just quick and easy.

In a large room, a crimson haired buxom beauty sat behind a desk, a pair of reading glasses sat upon the bridge of her nose as she read the small print on the papers before her. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, tired. It was then the doors open and stepped in a black haired beauty who looked at the tired female. She gave a cough and the red haired female looked up and let out a beautiful smile.

"Akeno, your up late. What's up?"

"We got a call from the great duke. A stray devil killed Falbiums daughter."

"What? Houki?"

Akeno nodded. "It seems the one responsible is a devil that was once a human. He was part of her peerage. Rias... he lives in this town."

"I see. Gather the others. We need to handle this. Falbium must be devastated."

"I will get the others. And yes... He is. I saw him. Let's get the bastard who would kill such a sweet girl."

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kurama is an ice dragon now if u dont accept that fuck off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shodai future spoiler

Soquenao


End file.
